


Pretty

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: Original Edition [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jay hauls his boy back by the hair, tugging until the hazy eyes are focussed on his face. “You were being so, so good.” He pauses. “Right up until you got so desperate for the taste of my come that you forgot who’s in charge here.” He releases his hold on Alexander’s thick locks and takes a step back. “On your feet.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKreman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKreman/gifts).



> Firstly: happy belated birthday, Kreman! Sorry this took so long and thank you for being so understanding about it.  
> Secondly: I, uh. Yeah. Y'know what, if you've found this, you already know that writing porn is my happy place, so feel free to come hang out with me in my dumpster.  
> Thirdly: I take full responsibility for this. I can't actually blame it on anyone this time, not even the usual culprits (Dena, Belle. I'd apologize, but you'd laugh at me before enabling some more).

 

“Do you trust me?”

It’s such a loaded question, but he needs to ask. Needs to be sure. His boy won’t be able to safeword or tap out. Not with his mouth full and his hands bound behind his back.

But Alexander doesn’t hesitate. “Yes, Sir.”

He sweeps his hands across the broad shoulders—his boy isn’t who you’d think of when you picture a sub, but he is undeniably pretty on his knees—and up to cup Alexander’s neck. Jay shuffles forward as he guides his boy closer, and he can’t help murmuring, “Good boy,” when the hot mouth closes around his dick.

He scratches his nails across the back of his boy’s neck, carding through the hair at his nape as Alexander starts. Boy’s good at this, no question, and there’s absolutely no reason for Jay not to let him put his skills to use. After a few minutes, after Alexander’s started slurping enthusiastically and his breath has grown ragged from how good it feels, he pulls back. He hides a smile at his boy’s ensuing whine, shaking his head. “So cock-hungry.”

Alexander looks up at him with a pleading expression, and Jay relents. “Alright, pretty,” he chuckles. “I’ll give you what you need.” He grips the boy’s thick hair as he pushes back into the greedy mouth. He rolls his hips languidly, forcing his cock down Alexander’s throat. He could go faster—not only can his boy take it, he _wants_ it, if the way he’s straining against Jay’s hold is an indicator—but he doesn’t. This isn’t about what the boy wants. This is about how perfect his boy is when he gives it up and lets Jay drive, when he trusts his Sir to give him what he needs.

“As much as I love your mouth, I’m not coming down your throat tonight.”

Alexander looks up at that, forehead creasing as he sucks harder. Jay raises an eyebrow, dragging the boy forward and holding him there until he gags. He thumbs away a tear that leaks from the corner of one blue eye, then withdraws slowly, sliding almost all the way out before pulling the boy back in to hold Jay in his throat until he’s choking. Then he does it again. And again.

“There’s something real special about how eager you always are to have me down your throat,” he growls, rolling his hips back so his boy can breathe.

Only, instead of breathing like a good boy, Alexander surges forward, sucking hard and tonguing the underside of Jay’s dick like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Jay hauls his boy back by the hair, tugging until the hazy eyes are focussed on his face. “You were being so, so good.” He pauses. “Right up until you got so desperate for the taste of my come that you forgot who’s in charge here.” He releases his hold on Alexander’s thick locks and takes a step back. “On your feet.”

Alexander gives him a distressed look. “Sir—”

“Needy little cocksluts don’t get what they want by being rude, or disobedient. Up.” He watches as Alexander fumbles his way to standing. Jay knows it’s not an easy task between his aching knees and bound hands, but his boy is resourceful. “Over the bed.”

Alexander pauses when he reaches it. “Sir?”

Since it’s a request for clarification rather than sass, he lets it slide. “I want you bent over it. Feet on the floor, chest on the bed.” Something warm and possessive unfurls in his chest when the boy does just that.

Jay runs a hand over his boy’s bare skin, more than pleased at the way Alexander’s displayed for him. He reaches to the right, and snags the lube off the bedside table. He shucks his jeans and slicks his fingers, then gets right to it, sinking one into his boy’s oh-so-willing body. Alexander groans.

“You know, the plan was always to get you right here. So you would only’ve been cheating yourself out of a good fucking if you’d gotten your way.” He twists, pulls his finger out, and comes back with more lube. “So, really, it’s for the best that I call the shots, yeah?”

Alexander pushes back against him. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

He eases a second finger in to join the first. It’s a little quick, but his boy’s handled more safely with less. He starts scissoring, efficient to the point of impatient, as he kisses up Alexander’s spine. “Being so good,” he murmurs.

Alexander makes a needy sound. “Please.”

Jay pauses for a second, then flexes his fingers, considering. He could probably fuck his boy now, but he’d prefer to take his time, be thorough. As if sensing his indecision, Alexander speaks again. “Please? Wanna feel it.”

And Jay, well. He can’t say no to that kind of request. Not when he knows his boy’ll be feeling him for the next couple days, that he’ll be a lingering presence in Alexander’s every move. He rolls on a condom and slicks his cock before settling over his boy’s bent form. Jay mouths at the skin between Alexander’s shoulder blades as he presses inside slowly, and the boy’s hands clench uselessly against his stomach. He holds still after he bottoms out. “Colour?”

Alexander’s reply is more breath than sound. “Green.”

“Excellent.”

And then he’s drawing his hips back, only to drive forward. The move forces a sharp breath out of Alexander’s lungs. Jay settles into a rhythm that favours force over speed, one hand at Alexander’s hip and the other forearm pushing his boy’s shoulders into the bed.

He shifts his stance, and knows he’s found his boy’s prostate when Alexander makes a garbled sound. “Permission to come?”

“Nope.”

Alexander whines, rocking his hips back. Jay keeps going, knowing that he’s driving his boy towards desperate even as he chases his own orgasm. “Please, Sir, can’t—”

“If you can be a good boy and hold off on coming until I’m done, you’ll get my mouth after.”

Alexander whines. Jay feels his boy start to tremble, panting, as he tries not to come. Jay’s hips snap, getting close, and he knows that he’ll reward his boy for trying so hard whether he manages to hold off or not.

But he’s not telling Alexander that. Not when he’s so pretty in his desperation, his desire to please. It’s that thought that triggers his orgasm, and he fucks his boy through it, the slap of skin on skin a perfect counterpoint to Alexander’s ragged breathing.

He slumps, blissed out, but rouses at the plaintive, “Sir?”

He pulls away then, peeling off the used condom and untying his boy’s hands. “You were so good, baby, just what I wanted. Turn over for me, that’s it.” He takes in the sight of Alexander, flushed and wanting, before fastening his mouth over his boy’s cock. He more than earned his reward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm probably definitely gonna be playing with these boys again, so if you're interested in enjoying their shenanigans, give the Subscribe to Series button a poke on your way out.


End file.
